From the Future
by The-Super-Powered-Demigod
Summary: A mysterious boy appears. Is he really as he seems? Kurtty, with hints of jott. Not very serious. Rating just in case. R&R. No flames pls.
1. Chapter 1

First X-Men story. Hope you like it. Now on with the show! Disclaimer: I'm writing fanfiction. Does it look like I own X-Men: Evolution?!

It was a normal day at the Xavier Institute. By normal I mean there were mutant kids and teens running around using their powers. Though some weren't running.

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Rouge were sitting in the rec room with the professor, Logan, and Ororo. Suddenly there was an explosion. They all got into battle-mode and ran into the entry where the explosion had taken place.

There they saw a boy who looked around 16 or 17. He had brown hair and he was dressed casually in a blue T-shirt and denim jeans with a watch on his right wrist. His eyes shot open revealing brilliant blue orbs.

He looked down at his hands frantically then at the watch on his wrist. He sighed with relief. Then he noticed the people staring at him.

"Uh oh." He spoke.

_It's alright. _A voice spoke in his mind. _My name is Charles Xavier._

Before the voice could say more the boy spoke again.

"Hang on a second, I need to gather my thoughts and it doesn't help to have someone speaking in your mind," he thought for a moment," Okay. Sorry about that, it was rude of me. Uh, my name is Gavin."

Though Gavin said this aloud, in his mind he spoke to the professor. Apparently, he got the message, for the professor looked to the others in the room.

He said," May I speak to our new arrival privately?"

He said it as a question but everyone knew it was an order. The others filed out.

As soon as they were out of earshot Gavin started to speak.

"Professor I know you can tell if I'm lying or not so I'm just going to tell you. I'm from the future. I know you're wondering how I got here. Well Forge has been trying to make time-travel possible and I went to check on his progress and I accidently pushed a few buttons I wasn't supposed to push and I got sent back." He had said all this in one breath so now he was gasping for air.

The professor sat there for a few minutes trying to understand what all had just been said. Gavin, having regained his breath, quickly spoke again.

"Also I had to say all of this privately because my parent's past selves were in that group."

At this Charles eyes widened. Gavin played with his watch, which did not go unnoticed by Charles. He was quiet for a few more seconds.

Then he said," We'll have to keep this secret, but I must tell Hank, Logan, and Ororo."

Gavin simply acknowledged this with a nod, But he did say, "So should I just say that I'm a new student until I can get back to my own time."

"That does seem like the wisest choice. Though I feel I must add, do not reveal yourself to the others unless absolutely necessary. Also may I ask what your last name is and what your powers are?"

Gavin simply put his hands out in front of him. All of a sudden electricity shot out from each of his hands forming a bar. He smirked and then said, "My last name is Wagner."

Charles smiled, "Well, we can't use that. How about Warner?"

"Sounds good."

"Good. Now please go socialize with the others and tell them the explosion was just a mishap with your powers."

The door opened and Logan, Hank, and Ororo walked in. Gavin walked past them. The other teens looked at Gavin.

"Hi." Gavin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Well you know who Gavin's parents are but will the X-men find out? Sorry if the last chapter was rushed I just wanted to get to the interaction between teens. Disclaimer: I no own x-men.

Before anyone could reply the doorbell rang. Everyone shuffled to the door. Scott was the one to answer it. Before them stood Lance. Gavin made a sound of disgust which made Kitty glare at him.

"Uh, hi." Lance said

Everyone simply went back to the rec room but Kitty and Gavin stayed.

"Lance, "Kitty said," this is Gavin. He is the newest, uh, arrival at the institute."

Lance held out his hand. Gavin looked at it then said, "I hope you die slowly and painfully in a hole"

He then proceeded to turn his back to him and walk to the rec room, leaving an upset Kitty behind.

"So what was the whole explosion deal?" Asked Scott as soon as he got into the room.

"I had a little mishap with my powers. Oh, I feel like I should tell you that I am officially a new student here!"

The door opened behind him and Gavin turned to see Lance and Kitty enter the room.

"Oh, I see you two have finally come back to your senses…Well Lance has." Gavin commented.

"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt questioned

"Once I introduced him to lance he said that he hoped Lance died in a hole!" Kitty exclaimed.

"No, I said I hoped he died _slowly and painfully_ in a hole." He defended.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Scott finally decided that he would be the one to break it.

"So you said that explosion was a mishap of your powers. What exactly are they?" He asked.

"Well… as a girl once put it, I'm the master of energy cue dramatic music!" He explained

He then stuck his hand out towards a lamp. The lamp went out and what looked like lightning shot towards his hand. The energy then dissolved and appeared in his other hand in a ball which he threw from one hand to the other.

"Cool!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You think that was cool? Check this out." He stated

His body suddenly transformed into the energy and he disappeared into an outlet only to reappear out of another one on the other side of the room. "Cool, right?"

Logan appeared in the doorway,"Hey, kid, come on I want to see what you got."

-Ooh, what will happen next? And who was the girl Gavin mentioned? We'll have to find out. Demigod out.


End file.
